


Number 1 For Family Fun!

by flippednique



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, No one is spared, They play UNO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippednique/pseuds/flippednique
Summary: It's just a game.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icedaddys_icebaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedaddys_icebaby/gifts).



"Don't do it." The tension in the air was so thick it was almost a little hard to breathe normally. The Russian Yuri had one hand clutching the edge of the table and he was glaring at everyone seated. Well, his gaze was directed at the person in front of him, who was the other Yuuri.

The Japanese Yuuri had his gaze down, his eyes covered by the frames of his glasses. You could tell that his body was trembling from where he sat.

To Yuuri's left, Viktor was in the middle of rubbing the upcoming headache. He knew they shouldn't have done this.

"Don't fucking do it katsudon." Yuri ground out, slamming his other hand on the table.

"I have no choice!" Yuuri cried in desperation. He put his card down and it seemed to scream at all of them mockingly, most especially at Yuri.

 

  
The blond's eyebrow twitched and he grabbed four cards off the deck, irked that not only did he get more cards but he had to skip his turn. "Fucking hate this game!"

Viktor sighed as he hoped that Yuri would not become the second person to leave the room (the first being Georgi after he and Yuri had cornered him the last round). "What color?"

"Hmm." Yuuri glanced at his hand. "Blue."

Viktor grinned triumphantly and placed his last card on the pile before turning to Yuri with an expectant nod.

 

That turned the order of play and the blond Russian smacked his card on the pile with a vengeance and he smirked at Yuuri with absolute glee.

Viktor gave his fiancé's hand a pat as he had to skip his turn. "It's just a game luchik."

"I'm okay." Yuuri smirked slightly and showed him his hand waiting patiently.

Viktor stared for a second in shock. "You wouldn't."

Yuri missed this and placed down another of his cards and yelled, "UNO!"

"Mhm, wouldn't I?" Yuuri placed a card. Then another card. Then his next card before gleefully saying "UNO!" then smacking his last card down with a thump.

 

Yuri gaped at him for a second... just a second, then he made like a tiger and lunged across the short Japanese styled table, upsetting it and tackling the other Yuuri to the ground. "How. fucking. dare. you?!"

"I-I was just playing!" Yuuri choked out from his death grip. They rolled on the ground, Yuri's hold on his neck tight.

Viktor sighed and leaned against his chair all too used to this whistling for Makkachin to get the first aid kit. "Next time we'll play monopoly."

The poodle was quickly by his side, placing the kit on the ground beside Viktor and barking as if to say "That's what you said last time too."

Viktor ignored that and pet his head in thanks as he watched the happenings and thought about it.

"Or chess. Chess won't land you guys in jail."

More choking noises. A flip. Someone's head banging on the floor.

"Yurio I need him alive for the wedding next week."

More flips. Some hair pulling.

"Yuuri he needs that hair for his program."

More scuffling. A gasp of pain. Angry Russian and shocked Japanese.

"Maybe scrabble next time."

Otabek came in at the moment and took one look at the rolling double Yuris. "Did he lose again?"

"My Yuuri was being unforgiving." Viktor collected the cards and proceeded to shuffle them. "Wanna see if they'll play again?"

"You want this," the Kazakh gestured to the ongoing fight. "to happen again?"

\--

 **Phichit Chulanont** added a new photo on **Instagram!**

_Soooooo guess what I saw when I went over after skating practice._

❤️ **milababicheva, georgipopovich, and 15302 others liked this**

805 comments  
\--  
**shaydnae** : Holy shit that is brutal

 **kimmy_brown** : Is that Yuuri's glasses in pieces???

 **geekgurl27:** UNO, destroying friendships since the beginning of time

 **flippednique:** RIP Yuuri Katsuki

 **vnikiforov** : @flippednique Not until he becomes Katsuki-Nikiforov

 **yuriplisetsky:** Not according to me

 **flippednique:** HOLY SHIT VIKTOR REPLIED TO ME HI I LOVE YOU!!

\--

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because my friends and I had a 4 hour break today and we played UNO at Dutea.


End file.
